


sometimes like the stars

by blueshi



Series: you (my happiness) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, i guess but i dont know how their schedules actually work, joshuas biceps, seokmin is very briefly mentioned, soonyoung is in there for like 2 seconds, takes place during home run party on board version, that should be a tag, the feeling is theyre in love, they have sex and theyre in love thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshi/pseuds/blueshi
Summary: Jisoo looks good tonight, he looks so damn pretty that it hurts and Jeonghan can hardly think about anything else.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: you (my happiness) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	sometimes like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> joshua tops i am insistent that joshua tops. joshua tops and jeonghan is a needy bottom and they're in love (they're so fucking in love).
> 
> ++
> 
> title taken from let me hear you say by seventeen

Jeonghan is tense with anticipation. For all his efforts to stay composed and cool throughout the evening, tension has been buzzing underneath his skin like an electric current. He downplays the flush on his cheeks and his restlessness to the cold, but his eyes keep sliding over to Jisoo.

Jisoo's hair gleams, a spot of brightness against the dark sky, and his piercings glisten as they catch the city lights. He fills out his suit effortlessly well and the black-and-white makes him look stark, aloof and aristocratic, the angles of his face sharply defined. He looks so coolly elegant on deck, from the swoop of his fair hair to the bowtie snug around his neck. Jeonghan's mind darts to the memory of Jisoo's fingers ghosting over his own neck, deliberately pulling at the tie that is loose around it; his mouth going dry and his eyes wide with _want_ at that knowing, teasing, sly smile of Jisoo's that Jeonghan catches for only an instant before it quickly smooths into something more demure for the cameras.

_Tease_ , Jeonghan thinks exasperatedly, fondly, because he knows he's guilty of doing the same thing more than once. But Jisoo looks good tonight, he looks so _damn_ pretty that it hurts and Jeonghan can hardly think about anything else.

By the time they're back at the hotel, Jeonghan is so tightly wound that he knows he has to go to Jisoo's room, discretion be damned. He slips off to Jisoo and Soonyoung's room as soon as he's out from his shower, his hair haphazardly dried and only managing to make some fumbling excuse to Seokmin on his way out and to Soonyoung on his way in – though he thinks Soonyoung might suspect, at least, why Jeonghan is at their door because all he does is mention that Jisoo is taking a shower before leaving Jeonghan alone in the hotel room. Jeonghan will probably get teased relentlessly for it in the morning, but right now, that's the last thing on his mind as he sits down with a _flump_ on the bed farthest from the door.

Jisoo takes his time in the shower – and Jeonghan _knows_ , he absolutely knows that Jisoo is teasing him, and it's working, dammit, because Jeonghan is restless and fidgety and trying hard not to think about the hollow of Jisoo's throat and the curve of his teasing half-smile and, of course, thinks about nothing else. He taps aimlessly on his phone, twists the hem of his loose shirt in his fingers, hums a meandering tune under his breath, but he keeps glancing at the door. When it finally opens, Jeonghan isn't disappointed in the least. Jisoo emerges, apparently fresh from his shower, his hair tousled and slightly damp and his oversized shirt slipping off one of his shoulders. Devoid of makeup, his wide eyes seem almost luminescent and he looks so achingly handsome that Jeonghan's heart thumps awkwardly in his chest.

"Hannie," Jisoo says, a smile on his face and amusement in his voice. He kneels on the ground next to his neatly packed suitcase and turns his back on Jeonghan.

"Stop _teasing_ ," Jeonghan says, but it comes out more like a whine. He knows he sounds petulant because he _is_ , he's aching and his mouth is dry and his stomach is fluttering and it's all because of Jisoo, it's always been because of Jisoo.

Jisoo lets out a laugh. "I'm not doing anything."

"I know, that's the problem," Jeonghan insists. He steps over to Jisoo and drapes himself over his back. "Jisoo- _yah_."

"You're so demanding," Jisoo says, but Jeonghan hears the fondness bleeding into Jisoo's exasperation. "Let me get up, at least."

Jeonghan doesn't particularly want to because Jisoo's shoulders are welcoming and his body is warm, but as soon as he does, Jisoo pins him easily against the wall. Jeonghan can feel the flush rising to his cheeks and knows that Jisoo sees it when his hand reaches up to cup Jeonghan's face.

"Please," is all Jeonghan has to say, before they're kissing.

Jisoo's mouth is hot against his, hot and familiar and exhilarating. Jeonghan knows the feel of Jisoo as well as he knows himself, maybe even better than he knows himself. Jisoo's hand trails down his body, making Jeonghan gasp as he leaves burning trails behind on Jeonghan's skin, and both of them stop to rest on Jeonghan's thighs.

" _Baby_ ," Jisoo murmurs into Jeonghan's mouth. Jeonghan doesn't speak English with any kind of fluency, but he knows this – _baby, angel, love,_ because he knows the way they fall from Jisoo's lips and scatter over Jeonghan's skin. His legs go weak and his heart thuds unevenly; he wraps his legs around Jisoo's waist and lets out a gasping, high-pitched noise when Jisoo surprises him by lifting him up easily.

His arms support Jeonghan's weight from under his thighs and Jeonghan locks his legs around Jisoo's waist, his arms going automatically around Jisoo's neck. Arousal pools low in his stomach because Jisoo is carrying him so effortlessly and he _knows_ that Jisoo has been working out, has admired the firm curves of his body, particularly in his arms, but he's never imagined _this_. Jeonghan is flushed, not wrecked but on his way there and they haven't done anything but kiss, but Jisoo is solid and muscled and familiar, the planes of his body firm against Jeonghan's, his mouth demanding and his kiss rough and unrelenting.

"Jisoo," Jeonghan manages to get out in between kisses, gasping for breath but unable to pull away – he wants to lose himself in Jisoo, he wants more, he wants _Jisoo_ so badly that it's almost overwhelming. "Jisoo, I want to – please –"

Jisoo kisses him again, eliciting a sound from somewhere in Jeonghan's throat. "You know," Jisoo says, his voice a little lower than usual and his normally smooth cadence a little rough around the edges. "We're in a hotel. And all the members are here."

"Hong _Jisoo_."

"I'm just saying, it's not very discreet," says Jisoo, but when Jeonghan makes an almost involuntary whining sound in his throat, he laughs.

"I don't _care_ , I need –" Jeonghan breaks off with a gasp when Jisoo nips at his bottom lip and sucks at it briefly, sending electric currents skittering across Jeonghan's skin, before capturing his lips in a kiss again.

"What do you need, baby?" Jisoo asks, his voice low and smooth and amused.

"Stop _teasing_ ," Jeonghan repeats petulantly, his lips pressing together in a pout. "I need – need you – want you to fuck me, please, Jisoo, _please_."

Jisoo hums. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Jeonghan's not sure how they make it to the bed. They half-fall onto it in a tangle of limbs, neither of them willing to part from the other for more than a fraction of a moment. Jisoo makes quick work of Jeonghan's shirt and discards it somewhere to the side and Jeonghan pulls insistently at the hem of Jisoo's shirt with fingers that are clumsy in his eagerness. He finally manages to pull it over Jisoo's head, ruffling his hair. Jeonghan knows Jisoo's body as well as his own, smooth and lean and graceful and so beautiful that Jeonghan's mouth goes dry and his pants tight with arousal.

"No marks," Jisoo murmurs as Jeonghan tries to nip at Jisoo's bare shoulder, which draws a whine from Jeonghan. "Later, after promotions," Jisoo promises. Jeonghan settles for that with a pout, determined to mark Jisoo all over as soon as they get a break.

Instead, Jeonghan moves to take his boxer briefs off. His arousal is straining at the fabric and he needs to bare himself for Jisoo, he needs Jisoo _in_ him, but Jisoo takes his wrist and pins it down to the mattress above Jeonghan's head. Jeonghan makes a whining sound of protest and squirms but makes no real move to break free. Jisoo trails kisses down his body, from the edge of his mouth to the side of his neck, to the curve of his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, right above the line of his underwear where he lingers teasingly.

" _Jisoo_." Jeonghan's voice is somewhere between pleading and demanding.

"You're so impatient."

"You're being _mean_ ," Jeonghan insists. He opens his mouth to say something else but his breath hitches in his throat as Jisoo slides his underwear down his thighs.

"Aren't you excited," Jisoo comments, amusement clear in his voice. Jeonghan whines and fists his hands into the sheets because he knows he is, he's been half-hard for _ages_ and it's all Jisoo's fault.

"Jisoo – _ah!_ "

Jeonghan gasps as Jisoo lowers his head and flicks out his tongue, making Jeonghan's hips jerk upwards as he lets out a high-pitched cry. He's torn between demanding that Jisoo take him in his mouth or fuck him, but Jisoo makes the decision for him. He's not sure when Jisoo got the lube out but he accepts it eagerly when Jisoo presses it into his hand.

"Prep yourself," Jisoo says, too softly to be an order, but it's not as if Jeonghan had even considered disobeying.

Jeonghan flips open the cap awkwardly, with fingers shaking a little in anticipation. He slicks his fingers without any finesse and dribbles a trail onto the sheets in his haste. He preps himself messily, sloppily, not helped in any way by Jisoo who is pressing open-mouthed kisses on his skin. Jeonghan jerks and whines as Jisoo brushes his mouth deliberately against his nipple, his fingers stuttering to a halt inside him.

"It's going to hurt if you don't do it properly," Jisoo reminds him.

"Don't – don't care," Jeonghan gasps. He's barely two fingers in, but he's impatient for Jisoo's cock. "Want you inside me."

"You're going to care tomorrow morning."

Jeonghan lets out a wordless sound of complaint which draws a laugh from Jisoo.

"Let me," Jisoo offers instead. The sight of Jisoo slicking his fingers makes Jeonghan throb with arousal and the first finger inside him makes him cry out. He's making no effort to be quiet, but even if he was, he's not sure if he could. Jisoo is a meticulously attentive lover, probing deep inside Jeonghan and slipping in one, two, three fingers until Jeonghan can feel the familiar dull pain of being stretched out. Jisoo works Jeonghan open until Jeonghan is trembling and gasping around Jisoo's fingers, gripping so hard onto Jisoo's shoulders that he's sure that he must be leaving bruises behind.

"I think you're ready now," Jisoo decides after an eternity, withdrawing his fingers and making Jeonghan whine with the sudden emptiness.

"I've been ready since you put on that damn suit –"

"Mm, yes, you've been very patient," Jisoo agrees and Jeonghan knows Jisoo is still teasing, because he has that endlessly endearing smile on his face that makes his eyes shine with amusement, but Jeonghan can't help but preen at the praise.

Jeonghan barely has time to admire Jisoo's naked body – his chest and stomach lean and firm, the suddenly prominent curve of his biceps, his hardness slick with lubricant and the black hair between his legs at odds with his luminescent blond hair that keeps falling into his face – before Jisoo is lined up at his hole.

Jisoo enters him in one smooth motion and Jeonghan _wails_ because it feels so good, it burns, he's so full and he's full with _Jisoo_ , Jisoo, whose teeth are gritted together, who's breathing heavily as he stays still, motionless, his shoulders outlined against the ceiling and his eyes so, so dark as he looks down at Jeonghan beneath him. Despite Jisoo's preparation, Jeonghan can still feel the burn as his hole stretches around Jisoo's cock, but it's a welcome pain that dulls in comparison to the knowledge that it's because of _Jisoo's_ cock _inside_ him.

Jisoo doesn't move on top of Jeonghan, his arms trembling a little as they support his weight. He swears in English, which makes desire pool deep in Jeonghan's stomach and his own hardness leak in pent-up arousal.

"Give me a second," Jisoo says, his voice low and rough. "One second, baby."

Jisoo rocks slowly into Jeonghan, which makes Jeonghan gasp. His arms go immediately up to cling to Jisoo's shoulders again and his nails dig into Jisoo's back, something that makes Jisoo draw a sharp breath through gritted teeth.

" _Fuck_ ," Jisoo swears. "Hannie, baby, you're so tight."

It's slow at first, achingly slow, but Jisoo's pace increases steadily until Jeonghan is making needy little sounds from somewhere in his throat every time Jisoo thrusts into him.

"Jisoo-yah," Jeonghan almost begs. "Move, please."

Jisoo makes some breathy sound at the back of his throat as he rocks back into Jeonghan, a sound that goes straight to Jeonghan's cock. "This is going to be over very fast if I do."

Jeonghan tries to pout but it quickly falls apart into a wavery cry as Jisoo starts a more insistent rhythm. Jisoo slides an arm beneath Jeonghan's shoulders and props him up, half-cradling him so that they're face-to-face. Jeonghan's head is resting against the headboard and one of Jisoo's hands is splayed on his back, the other roaming down Jeonghan's chest. Jeonghan's hands slide down to Jisoo's hips and curve around the swell of Jisoo's ass, his thighs, and he feels intensely proud of himself when Jisoo swears and his breath catches in his throat.

"I'm starting to think you _want_ this to be over in half a minute."

Jeonghan opens his mouth to retort but then Jisoo hitches Jeonghan's leg up and with the change in angle, Jisoo hits the spot and Jeonghan _screams_. He rakes his nails down Jisoo's back with reckless uninhibition, sobbing, gasping, as Jisoo thrusts relentlessly into him. His eyes are teary from the feeling of Jisoo inside him, on top of him, around him, and they spill over onto his cheeks as Jisoo fucks him with everything he has. Jeonghan wants – he wants, he wants to kiss Jisoo, he wants to leave marks on his beautiful body, he wants _Jisoo_ so badly and it's overwhelming how perfectly they fit together.

"Jisoo, Jisoo, _Jisoo_ ," Jeonghan gasps, his name falling from his tongue like a prayer. It feels like everything he loves about Jisoo is spilling from him, into Jisoo's hands roaming across his skin, into Jisoo's skin bruising beneath his fingers, and Jisoo's name is still on the tip of his tongue as Jisoo kisses him again, the two of them still locked together. Jisoo kisses him messily, both of them gasping and open-mouthed and it's little more than their mouths sliding across each other in a wet, frantic heat as they search to lose themselves in each other.

"Jisoo, I'm – I'm close, Jisoo, I'm going to –"

Every one of his nerves feels electric and he can feel it coming, he feels himself tightening, on the edge as Jisoo fucks him. Jisoo is falling apart too, he can tell, because his thrusts are uneven and his lips are bitten and swollen and he holds onto Jeonghan so tightly that Jeonghan is starting to forget where he ends and Jisoo begins. Jeonghan is on the edge of incoherence, but Jisoo has always understood Jeonghan better than he understands himself.

"So good," Jisoo praises him, reaching down to close his fingers around Jeonghan's aching, leaking hardness. "You're so good, baby, come on, come for me –" 

That's all it takes to send Jeonghan over the edge. Jeonghan spills over in Jisoo's closed fist with a high-pitched keen of _Jisoo_ , his back arching with the force of it and clinging to Jisoo so desperately that sticky whiteness spatters them both.

He's lost in a haze of pleasure that only intensifies with Jisoo finds his own release a few thrusts later, spilling into him with a groan. Jisoo buries his face in Jeonghan's neck and stays there, panting, apparently unwilling to move. They stay like that for an eternity, both of their chests heaving, their skin hot and sweaty and sticking to each other, pressed so closely together that Jeonghan is sure that hearts beat in the same rhythm.

"We don't do this often enough," Jisoo says softly, breaking the silence.

Jeonghan struggles to sit up properly, feeling suddenly guilty that Jisoo's been supporting a not-insignificant part of his weight for a while now.

"You don't have to –" Jisoo begins as Jeonghan squirms into a more stable position.

"No, I'll fall asleep otherwise – come here."

Jisoo shifts to lean against the headboard of the bed and at a glance from Jeonghan, his lips curve into that familiar soft smile and he pulls Jeonghan into his lap. Jeonghan is content to stay there. Jisoo is warm and solid, his heartbeat a steady rhythm in his chest, and they fit together as perfectly as they always have and always will. Jisoo's arms are strong around Jeonghan – he can hardly believe this is the same Jisoo that used to be slender and thin and awkward. He's anything but, now, his muscles well-defined and hard. But he's still deceptively doe-eyed and just as beautiful as he always has been; he's still Jeonghan's Jisoo the same way he himself is Jisoo's Jeonghan.

"I love you," Jeonghan says softly. Jisoo shifts his gaze from where he's been playing with Jeonghan's fingers to his face.

"Where's this coming from?" Jisoo asks, just as softly. His voice is brimming with fondness and it shows in the sweet smile on his face and the shine to his eyes as he looks at Jeonghan.

"I don't know," Jeonghan says, but he does, and he knows Jisoo knows that. "I just – I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Jisoo murmurs.

Jeonghan lets out a huff of laughter. "I'm older than you," he points out, though it's an empty protest. He doesn't mind being Jisoo's baby. He doesn't mind at all.

"My birthday's in a month. Not by that much," Jisoo responds. He curls his fingers through Jeonghan's hair, stroking it with a comforting rhythm. Jeonghan lets himself be lulled by it, but resists the urge to sleep. He's pliant and satiated, but he wants to stay awake with Jisoo for now.

"Don't want to go back to my room," Jeonghan says absently. "Want to stay here."

"I'll let Soonyoung know you two will be sharing this room then," Jisoo says easily and laughs when Jeonghan swats at him.

"You're mean," Jeonghan pouts.

" _I'm_ mean?" Jisoo shakes his head. "Please." He twists a lock of Jeonghan's hair around his finger. "I already told Soonyoung that you'd be coming over. I'm sure he and Seokmin have put the pieces together."

"When did you do that?" Soonyoung was already on his way out by the time Jeonghan had made his way down to their room.

"As soon as we got back to the hotel," Jisoo says, breaking into laughter again when Jeonghan moves to smack at him again.

"What are you trying to imply about me," Jeonghan sulks.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jisoo kisses him on the cheek, and unlike their kisses from earlier, this one is feather-light and endlessly sweet. Jeonghan melts into it and against Jisoo, curling further into his arms.

"Because it's your fault, you know," Jeonghan says, his voice slightly muffled as he tucks his head into the crook of Jisoo's shoulder. "You were teasing me on purpose."

"I was," Jisoo admits easily, shamelessly. "But somehow, I don't think you're mad about it."

Jeonghan feels Jisoo's laughter vibrate through his chest and lets Jisoo tilt his chin so that Jisoo can kiss him gently on the lips. Jisoo strokes Jeonghan's hair and Jeonghan traces idle patterns on Jisoo's bare chest and they exchange soft kisses every few moments. They stay like that, lost in each other, for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm fucking whipped for blond joshua and also joshua's biceps and also jeonghan's part in home;run and also joshua and jeonghan and i'm just super gay for the entire aesthetic of home;run party on board ver and also yknow in general.


End file.
